The Locker Room Boys
by CameronZinner
Summary: A clumsy and innocent run-in after practice in freshman year had evolved to become an intricate and structured 'release session' - a post-game ritual complete with a set of collective and common unspoken rules. "Rule #1 What happens in the locker room, STAYS in the locker room." Troy/Chad/Zeke one-shot. SLASH! M for HEAVY SEXUAL CONTENT and bad language! Please review!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own HSM. Before you read this, please keep in mind that I have only watched the first two films, and that was years ago (hopefully I didn't stray away from their characters too much). This story takes place sometime during senior year, though I'm not sure if its in accordance with the third film. Also, I do not play _any_ basketball - nor do I watch any on TV, so my terminology and slang may not be totally correct (I had to watch a few YouTube b-ball coaching videos before I could get it right). I put this together in a day, so please ignore grammatical errors! And once again, please review! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Locker Room Boys **

Basketball practice drew to an anticlimactic close in the East High gym, and awaiting their turn on the wooden bench sat three anxious players in need of a release. Rubber soles squeaked against the polished gym floor - which trembled with each thud of the ball. Coach Bolton's eyes were focused as they always are, following the swift and perspiring players from one end of the court to the other. His voice bellowed with every burst of instruction given from the sidelines. With a clipboard in hand and a whistle clenched between his teeth, he paced nobly along the boundary line.

"Ball in this line, ball in this line...there you go."

Chad, Troy, and Zeke shifted their restless bottoms on their hard seat, their sweaty shoulders brushing past each other as they struggled to find a comfortable position.

"Dude," Zeke began in a whispered tone, looking down at his basketball shorts with his hands rubbing his knees. "Can you see my hard-on?"

Troy chuckled. "No, man, you're fine."

Zeke grinned and adjusted his shorts, finally nestling into his spot once again. "If my boxers weren't this tight you would probably see a tent on my crotch."

"We still on for today?" Chad asked, his eyes fixed on the players on the court.

"Of course," Zeke said, before Coach Bolton interrupted with his resounding voice. "Offense to D! Offense to D! Good...Good!"

Zeke continued. "My aunt's still in town from Ohio and she's been sleeping in my room - which means none of this for a while," he said, making a "jerking-off" gesture with his right hand.

"That's rough, dude," Chad said, sympathizing with his fellow teammate.

"Ball! Ball!" the coach yelled, pointing his clipboard furiously at one of the players.

"I could've probably held out a little longer if it weren't for Sharpay," Zeke said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Damn...You should'a seen what she was wearing...Man, I could'a sworn I saw her tits flop out of her tank-top a couple of times..."

"You're not alone, man," Chad said, briefly glancing at Troy who was oddly quiet throughout the entire exchange. "I caught a peek of the girl's track team on my way to practice...I looked into the window to see if Taylor was there...She was bending over like this," he said, demonstrating a stretch while seated, "And dude...two words...that ASS! Damn!"

Zeke and Chad chuckled playfully, doing a quick pump of their fists before returning their attention to the game. "Troy," Chad asked, tapping his friend on the thigh. "You're gonna tag a long whether you like it or not...And I'm sure you're just as horny as we are..."

Troy grinned, his mind wandering to Gabriella and that night - only three weeks before - when they had almost made love. He had crept into her bedroom, and after a peck on the cheek led to a steamy make-out session, sex just seemed inevitable. Her breasts were in full view and he was prepared to go in for the kill, but unfortunately her Mom arrived from work a little too early and he had to sneak back out through her backyard. With the titillating image in mind, he answered: "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well," Zeke said with an impish grin, "looks like an emergency gathering is in order."

What had stemmed from an innocent run-in after practice once upon a time in freshman year flourished into a decisive pact between the three boys. They had purposely excluded Jason, however, as they deemed him to be untrustworthy despite his kind demeanor. Plus, he probably wouldn't have kept his mouth shut about it. No hard feelings, though.

It was perhaps the friendly atmosphere which made the release so unique and invigorating in their eyes. They did not dare to call it an orgy, nor a threesome, but rather a 'time of sexual freedom'. The three had all sworn they weren't gay; to them, it was simply a matter of "you scratch my back, I scratch yours." As far as they were concerned, it was satisfying and they enjoyed it: why put a label on it anyways?

On a breezy March afternoon in 9th grade, Zeke had whipped out his manhood in the locker room in the stunned presence of Troy and Chad and didn't seem to make a fuss about it. The initial bewilderment transformed into youthful curiosity, and Troy and Chad eventually joined in. In sophomore year they had stepped things up with a friendly hand job now and then, while the following junior year was marked with the introduction of full-on blow jobs. By senior year, the three had grown so devoted to each other's sexual well-being and so confident in their heterosexuality that they weren't afraid to spice things up with anal. A clumsy circle jerk had evolved to become an intricate and structured 'release session' - a post-game ritual complete with a set of collective and common unspoken rules. They were the self-proclaimed _Locker Room Boys_.

"C'mon Bolton, Danforth, Baylor! Let's see those legs move," the Coach said, after blowing his whistle.

The three walked onto the court and arranged into 1-3-1 defense and offense. With the blow of the whistle, the game began, and with each passing minute the three felt their excitement rise for what was to come. Zeke scored a three-pointer a minute or two into the game and reveled in his victory - but not for obvious reasons. He strolled boastfully over to Chad and Troy before the group huddle.

_Rule #1: What happens in the locker room, STAYS in the locker room._

"Looks like I'm going first today," he said, eagerly rubbing his hands together. Chad sighed. Zeke _always _goes first.

"Fine, but you bet I'm going second," Chad said competitively.

Troy laughed with his hands on his hips. "We'll see about that, boys..."

Zeke interrupted, still panting. "I just realized its Tuesday. Troy's on mouth duty first."

Troy did not seem so cheerful, considering practices were mostly on Tuesdays anyways. "Whatever...As captain I'm willing to take one for the team."

"That's the spirit," Zeke said, before the whistle was blown right in his ears. "Coach?! What was that for?!"

"Stand around any longer and you all get thirty laps around the track. MOVE IT!"

_Rule #2: Fuck, and be fucked._

The game continued, with Zeke feeling a little more at ease considering his release had become the group's first priority. Competition was tight between Chad and Troy, until Chad barely made a lay-up at the six minute mark.

Troy felt his heart sink, mostly at his own inability to score a single point. _ Here I am, the captain of the team, and I've probably become the worst player. _

"I squeezed in a shot before Coach's whistle, so looks like I get double rounds today," Chad said. Putting his own worries aside, Troy grinned and gave his teammate a pat on the back - knowing one of Chad's rounds would come at his expense.

_Rule #3: No man leaves the locker room horny._

The final practice game wrapped up, followed by a brief huddle. After the signature "What team? WILDCATS!" chant echoed throughout the gym, the team dispersed. Nine sweaty basketball players filed into the locker-room doors, with Chad, Troy, and Zeke left behind.

"Coach, we'll do clean-up today," Zeke said to Coach Bolton, who was packing away his clipboard and whistle in his bag.

"Well, that's nice of you boys," the Coach said, tossing the master keys to Chad before getting up to leave. Practice was over, so the coach 'hat' was shed and replaced with that of the father. "I'll see you at home, Troy," Mr. Bolton said sternly, patting his son on the shoulder in earnest. "Your mother and I are out till six, so you can drive home today. The keys are in my office...Oh! And we need to have a serious chat about your performance as captain of this team after dinner." He squeezed his shoulder tightly, and walked towards the exit doors. Soon enough, it was just the three jocks standing in the gym.

There was a method to their madness. The three often volunteered to do clean-up - not out of compassion, but in order to give their fellow players time to clear out the locker rooms and grant them possession of the master keys to ensure utmost privacy.

"Hey," Chad said with his arm around a dejected Troy, "Don't sweat it, man. You're just having an off day."

"Yeah, man," Zeke chimed in, ruffling the back of Troy's shaggy and sweaty hair. "Just think. After we're done with you, your problems will just float away. Trust me. And I kinda need a ride home..."

"Me too!" added Chad, and Troy smiled - his two best friends on either side of him.

After placing all the stray basketballs in their respective metal rack,cleaning up the benches and locking up the storage closet, the three walked briskly into the locker room.

With the keys in hand, Chad locked the door behind him and wriggled the stiff knob as a precautionary measure. He tossed the keys to Zeke, who ran through the locker room - checking every stall, urinal, and locker to see if anyone had stayed behind - and locked the door leading out into the hallway. "All clear!" he exclaimed, his reverberating voice bouncing off every wall.

Chad heaved a sigh of exhaustion before setting his bag on the wooden bench. He opened the door to his red locker, and removed his sneakers and socks. "The big game is only two weeks away, guys."

"I know..." Zeke said, already shirtless. He wriggled out of his sweaty polyester shorts until he was down to his boxers, and admired his macho physique in the mirror. "I heard West High's got a killer line-up this season. Hands up if you're shitting your pants thinking about it," he said, putting his hand halfway up while he placed his socks and shoes into his locker with the other.

"If I don't get my act together then we will be," Troy said, who had since stripped down to his boxers.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, dude," said Chad, folding his uniform and stuffing it impatiently into his duffel bag. He pulled out a bottle of body-wash - only half full after weeks of use - and unhurriedly pulled off his boxers. "Just give it some time. Speaking of time, I need to get home by 6:30. My mom's making pot-roast."

"What time is it now?" asked Zeke, standing nude.

Troy pulled out his watch from the side-pocket of his bag. "Shit, it's 5:26..."

"Relax, bro, we've got lots of time," said Chad. He waited until Troy had stripped down naked, then led the way towards the showers.

Each took his place underneath an old and limescaled showerhead and turned on steady stream of warm water, letting the heat envelope their nude and barefoot bodies.

Zeke was the tallest out of the three and by far had the most muscular and virile appearance. They all had pecs and a set of well-defined abs, though to varying degrees. Out of the three of them, Zeke was the most well-endowed with a cock coming in at nearly 8 and a half inches - which unavoidably made him the object of friendly jealousy. Troy was surprisingly hung for a teen of his height, with a cock just over 7 and a half inches long. Chad came in close third, with the only thing pestering him being that he was less hung than a white guy. But he didn't let that get to his head.

Steam filled the showers, and Chad passed around his body wash, each taking a generous slather of the minty liquid and scrubbing their bodies clean of accumulated sweat and grime. Zeke's mind wandered to Sharpay's voluptuous form earlier in the day, and as the streams of water trickleddown his glistening ripples of muscle, he felt his dick harden.

"Hey guys," Zeke said, his eyes fixed on his own cock rising to attention. "Looks like my dick needs a-servicing."

Chad snickered, and felt his own cock throb to life. Zeke's stood proud and rigid, and he interpreted it as the beginning of their gathering.

"It's Tuesday..." Zeke said to Troy who had snapped out of a trance and looked towards the hungry boys. "You know what that means..."

Troy smiled devilishly, eyeing the two rods of dark meat - one caramel and the other a rich cocoa. He washed the last of the suds out of his hair and turned off the water to his shower. Zeke and Chad stood closely beside each other and slowly pumped their beckoning cocks, preparing for Troy's moist lips.

Troy positioned himself in front of them and descended until his knees were on the wet tiled floor. The standing boys' bodies shielded his face from the oncoming blast of warm water. He took the throbbing black shafts in both of his hands, feeling their warmth, and slowly masturbated them until they reached their maximum stiffness.

"Funny how we always meet on Tuesdays...when I'm on mouth duty..." Troy said, his hand running along the lofty shafts and his eyes in line with their range of fire.

Zeke smiled, tilting his head back to catch the warm water on his forehead, rocking back on his heels when Troy thumbed the tip of his pink and dribbling head. "You got talent, son. Your better with those lips than you are with your feet on the court."

Chad laughed, pausing to look down at Troy and running his hand heartily along the contours of his own fleshy butt.

Troy scoffed, then shoved Zeke's length hungrily into his mouth. He bobbed his mouth on the rigid and thick dark flesh, letting the throbbing head graze against the inside of his cheek before switching to the other. Though he found Chad's length to be less in terms of length, its girth still filled Troy's mouth. After he felt Chad had received a generous portion of his mouth's work, he switched back to the other cock, licking the salty and oozing tip and proceeding to increase his suction.

"Fuck Troy..." Zeke said before pulling his dick free of Troy's mouth. The muscular teen took his throbbing cock in his hand, shaking off the driblets of pre-cum. He glanced at Chad, whose eyes were shut tight.

"Well," he said, "I scored first during practice, so whose ass can I use for shooting practice?"

Chad's eyes opened immediately and glared at Zeke. "DUDE, don't look at me. I volunteered last time and I couldn't walk for like, three days. That monster dick of yours ruined my asshole."

Zeke laughed and looked across at Troy who had since stood up. "Guess it's gonna be you, then."

"Sure, if it means I get my turn faster then I'm all for it."

"Attaboy, captain!"

It seemed Troy's ass could take anything; or at least they had all come to discover after a year of weekly locker-room meetings - sometimes even bi-weekly or tri-weekly if the hormones could not be tamed. Troy had his back facing Zeke and his hands firmly on the wall. He had his legs stretched so Zeke could enter him in the best possible angle, and arched his behind outwards so that his balls and semi-erect penis hung freely. After a friendly smack on the ass, Zeke used his fingers and loosened up Troy before gripping his hands on his hunky hips and inserting his length with ease.

Troy cursed under his breath as he felt the cock inch up his tight entrance.

"You okay?" Zeke asked gently.

"Yea, yea I'm good. Don't worry about me."

Zeke thrust his shaft into the opening, gradually picking up speed and pounded his dick in and out of Troy as Chad continued his shower, non-chalantly.

"Do you guys remember what the Chemistry homework was? I totally forgot to write it down..." Chad said, shampooing his fro.

The sound of wet, brawny hips slapping Troy's buttocks echoed throughout the locker room. "Can't...talk...fuck...FUCK..." Zeke said panting, hammering away at Troy's behind.

"Fuck, Zeke...Easy...Ooh..." Troy said, feeling the tip of Zeke's head brush against his prostate. "Fuck...Shit...Fuck..."

Zeke could feel his own butt flex and his muscles tense up, and he continued pumping his hips mercilessly until he reached the point of no return. "FUCK I'M CUMMING TROY!" The horny teenager pulled out his quivering dick from the hole and let thick streaks of hot white cum spurt onto Troy's ass. Troy let out a sigh on the receiving end, and buried his face into his forearm.

"You guys done?" Chad asked, turning off the tap and halting the stream of water. Zeke and Troy had the backs against the wall, weakly laughing a midst labored breaths.

"Yeah...he's all yours..." Troy said, exhausted.

The three dried off with their towels and walked to the locker area, when Zeke unexpectedly crumpled to the floor in fatigue

"Chad...can we just...do it down here? I can't even stand..." He looked towards Troy. "Bro, that ass of yours never fails to amaze me..."

Troy chuckled, resting the weight of his body on a bench and rubbing one bare foot on the other.

Chad smiled, throwing his towel behind him and pouncing onto Zeke's naked body.

"DUDE? WHAT THE FUCK?!" Zeke said, grinning while resisting the urge to hurl Chad across the room with his legs.

Chad held down the jock with his body in a 69 position, and took the soft and leaking black dick in his mouth. Zeke followed suite, taking Chad's in his, and the two sucked and groaned while Troy looked on.

"Guys...I feel left out..." Troy said, before Zeke motioned for him to join them. Troy laid down, and three of them formed a triangle on the ground - Chad slurping away on Zeke, who sucked on Troy, who sucked on Chad.

Chad pulled his mouth off Zeke's dick, and the triangular orgy was soon broken. Chad grabbed onto Zeke's hips and coaxed him into a doggy-style position. Realizing his turn was next, Troy decided to let the two finish off and walked over to his locker to retrieve his bag.

After loosening him up with two spit-covered fingers, Chad entered Zeke's tight opening and thrust into his perfectly round glistening ass with furious vigor. After much moaning and groaning on both of their parts, Chad shuddered and let out one final cry of pleasure.

Zeke giggled. "The fuck was that?!"

"FUCK ZEKE HERE IT COMES..." Chad said without taking much heed to the other's comment. His body shook violently, and his creamy seed filled Zeke's welcoming ass.

"Well...is it my turn yet?" Troy asked, setting out his change of clothes on the bench. Chad and Zeke lay piled on top of each other like a sweaty heap of flesh.

Chad nodded. Zeke stood up, stretched, and laid down on a bench adjacent to a row of lockers - but still in full view of the action. "I'm gonna sit out this round, if you guys don't mind."

Chad lay on his back on the tiled ground, and when he was about to turn over Troy stopped him. "We'll do it face to face today."

Troy lifted Chad's legs and propped them on his shoulders before using a licked finger to slacken his hole (which was by far the tightest out of the three of them). He slid his length into Chad's ass, and pumped into him - amused by the way Chad's voluminous fro bounced lightly with every thrust. He studied Chad's expression, enjoying the way his face scrunched up in pure pleasure and moaned every time he increased the pace of his thrusts. When he could hold it no longer, he pulled out his dick, closed his eyes, groaned, and let ropy streaks of semen fly.

Troy opened his eyes and first caught sight of Zeke, who was laughing uncontrollably. He then looked down at Chad, whose face, chest, and abs were covered in spurts of his load.

"Dude..." Troy said, trying so desperately to hold in a chuckle, "I'm so sorry..."

Chad's face did not seem to reflect his comrades gaiety. He put his feet firmly back on the ground and stood up, his tone void of any expected enthusiasm. "Well, I get one more round, remember?"

Troy obliged, and turned over on all fours so his ass was facing Chad's ominous cock. Chad pushed his dick forcefully into Troy's sore and gaping ass, and thrust before Zeke swung his feet over the bench and stood up. "Mind if I join?"

Once he received the 'okay' from Chad, Zeke positioned himself on the ground in front of Troy. His dick had hardened again, and Troy took the black length in his mouth as he was being pounded from behind.

Chad and Zeke shared a furtive glance. They smiled, aware of what each had in mind. When they felt the need to ejaculate was fast approaching, they did a silent countdown, then nodded.

_1...2...3!_

The two pulled their cocks out of each end of the moaning teen and flipped him over swiftly so his back was flat on the ground. With their dicks in their hand and their eyes fixed on Troy's writhing and muscly form, they pumped.

"FUCK GUYS...OH...FUCK!"

With one hand still jerking off his own shaft, Chad leaned down and enveloped Troy's pulsing cock with his mouth. A firm tap on the shoulder, and Chad released his grip on the meat. Zeke moved in and grabbed Troy's erection, jacking it off at almost lightning speed. The sound of hands furiously rubbing against wet flesh and the lustful moans of three jocks filled the room. As if synchronized down to the second, the three cocks simultaneously sprayed spurt after spurt of warm semen - its contents landing all over Troy's unsuspecting face.

Chad and Zeke burst into hysterical bouts of laughter and high-fived at a job well done, and surveyed the damage they had created.

Realizing it had all been planned, Troy licked the salty driblets of cum off of his lip. "Very funny guys..."

"DUDE! What time is it?!" Chad asked, still on his knees and realizing he had lost track of time.

Zeke glanced at Troy's watch, still on the bench. "6:12"

"I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR DINNER! SHIT!"

"Relax, Chad," Troy said, propping himself up on his elbows. "Just lick up my face and you won't need to eat again at home. There's enough to go around. Even seconds, maybe."

"Troy, about that ride..." Zeke asked, looking towards Chad.

"Yeah, Troy, I kinda need a ride home..." Chad said, handing Troy his towel.

Troy shook his head in exasperation and smiled. _How rowdy can those two get?_

He didn't even give the sex a second thought. Once they left after changing and donning their gym bags, the conversation would switch to the NBA, girls, food, _anything - _until, of course, their hormones raged again and called them back to this very room.

**The End.**


End file.
